Sorpresa
by Animator-kun
Summary: Mi nombre es Ymir, trabajo en la fábrica de mi padre todas las mañanas a las ochocientas horas, a excepción, obviamente de sábados y domingos. Para mi mala suerte, no era fin de semana, claro que no, la semana recién empieza, por lo que debía levantarme a las siete... alistarme, desayunar. Más hoy pareciera ser un día totalmente diferente. Yumikuri/Universo Alterno/FUTANARI


Hola! Ando de nuevo por aca :D

Un amigo de la chamba (Programmer-kun) y yo (perdón por el nombre tan original jaja) hicimos una apuesta, el que acabará su fic primero iba a invitar al otro una carne asada! Entonces, como quiero carne gratis, aca les dejo esto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Respecto al futa.. igual, no estoy seguro de si voy a poner escenas explicitas (depende como se desarrolle el fic) igual... como quiera avisare si sucede Jaja!

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es obra de Hajime Isayama.** _

* * *

**_Sorpresa_**

by Animator-kun

_Cough..._  
_Blurgh..._  
_..._  
_Cough..._

Mi nombre es Ymir, trabajo en la fábrica de mi padre todas las mañanas a las ochocientas horas, a excepción, obviamente de sábados y domingos. Para mi mala suerte, no era fin de semana, claro que no, la semana recién empieza, por lo que debía levantarme a las siete... alistarme, desayunar. Más hoy pareciera ser un día totalmente diferente. No podía más... tenía la necesidad de levantarme por dos muy buenas razones. La primera era que resulta que hace unos minutos estaba plácidamente dormida, hasta que deje de sentir aquel ser que me ayudaba a mantener mi temperatura corporal a niveles normales y no cagarme de frío en estas noches de invierno. Segundo, tocidos, vomitos, el agua del retrete fluir... me causaba una gran molestia. Supongo que a mi novia le cayó bastante mal la cena. Apoye mis codos sobre la cama, miré hacia la puerta para esperar que aquella mujer decidiera entrar nuevamente... mas no paso. Con una pereza extrema me levanté de mi cálido lado de la cama para caminar al cuarto de baño de nuestro departamento.

La puerta del baño estaba totalmente abierta, era su costumbre SIEMPRE tenerla de par en par, si me preguntan la razón, honestamente no la sé...

- _"Hey"_ - Me asomé, para verla sentada en el piso frente a la taza del baño. Esos hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en mi, estaba haciendo presión con su mandibula. Algo está mal. - _"¿Todo bien?"_ - ¡Ha! Claro que no esta bien, idiota. ¡Eres un puto genio, Ymir!

-_ "Tengo nauseas"_ - Frunció su entrecejo para volver la vista al retrete.

- _"¿Ya te tomaste algo?"_ -

- _"Claro, iré a tomar algo para vomitarlo a los cinco segundos"_ -

¡Woah! Esa no me la esperé... ¿Que carajo habían hecho con mi hermoso y sumiso ángel de hace horas atrás? - _"Te dije que no comieras por comer... golosa..."_ -

- _"¡Callate, y traeme algo!"_ - A pesar de estar mareada y todo ese asunto, su puntería no se veía afectada en lo mas mínimo por lo que muy a duras penas pude esquivar el rollo de papel de baño que me aventó... mierda, ¿ahora que le pasa? A paso rápido me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la alacena donde teníamos un pequeño botiquín con varias medicinas, busqué entre las cajas alguna que dijera con la letra de mi novia, nauseas, o algo... tenía suerte que siempre marcara las cajas. Esto me tomó varios minutos... como sea, tomé un vaso con agua para dirigirme a mi mujer. Al baño.

- _"Ya levanta de ahí... te vas a resfriar"_ - Extendí las pastillas y el vaso. No me respondió, estaba concentrada en la tarea de tomarse la bendita pastilla.

- _"Perdón"_ - ¿Y eso a que viene? - _"No debí responderte como lo hice..."_ - Ohhh... eso.

- _"No hay problema"_ - Respondí mientras le sonreía. - _"Ven aca"_ - Me adelante unos pasos para pasar mi brazo izquierdo por detrás de sus rodillas y la derecha por su espalda. No tardo mucho en rodear sus brazos en mi cuello. Apagué el interruptor a como pude, me hize paso entre la oscuridad, suerte la mía que me sabía el departamento de memoria.

Sin problemas llegamos a nuestra habitación, la dejé con cautela del lado de su cama. Mientras, caminaba al mio, terminó de tomar la poca agua que quedaba en el vaso, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche. Me tiré a la cama, me acomodé de lado, esperé un momento en lo que mi novia se acomodaba para jalarla y pegarla a mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo era bastante cálido, de hecho, si me preguntan, desde hace días estaba más caliente de lo normal.

- _"Creo que deberíamos ir mañana al médico..."_ - Comenté aspirando el aroma de su dorado cabello. También amaba eso.

- _"No es necesario, estoy bien"_ - ¿Esta niña piensa que no me doy cuenta?

-_ "Christa"_ -

- _"No te preocupes"_ -

-_ "Christa..."_ -

- _"De verdad..."_ - Dio media vuelta para acurrucarse en mi pecho.

- _"Historia... deberíamos ir con Nanaba..."_ - Comenté mientras torcía la boca. Tendría respuesta en tres... dos... uno...

-_ "¿Eh? ¿Por que?"_ - Se alejo de mi pecho para mirarme con el ceño fruncido y sus hermosos zafiros clavados en mi. Efectivamente, amaba cuando me miraba así. Es tan sexy.

-_ "Historia, te baja la regla cada veintinueve días..."_ -

- _"Es sólo un retraso..."_ - Desde hace más de quince días - _"Sabes que siempre pasa cuando cambia el clima"_ - Y aun así, ya deberías estar desangrandote desde hace más de once.

- _"Aun así, no es normal"_ - ¡Claro que no, genio!

- _"Puedo arreglarlo con pastillas anticonceptivas"_ - ¿Es broma, verdad?

- _"¿Estas loca? ¡Primero me la corto antes de que te tomes esa basura!"_ - Creo que olvidé decirles que nací con equipamiento extra... 'extra'.

- _"No se que tienen de malo..."_ - ¿Que no aprendió nada en secundaria?

-_ "Deberías, aun así, nada de peros... mañana vamos con Nanaba"_ -

- _"Ymiiiiirr"_ -

- _"Nada, a dormir"_ - No presté mucha atención a sus quejas, de igual manera, íbamos a ir... su estatura no la ayuda mucho en situaciones como esta.

* * *

El sol no tardo en aparecer. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido por falta de sueño. Miré el reloj despertador. Siete, trece de la mañana. Como era mi rutina, me senté en la cama, tallé mis ojos y busqué el bulto que debería estar a un lado mio. Nuevamente, vacío. Di un salto fuera de la cama para caminar a la cocina.

Ahí estaba, sentada en el sillón con una taza de café en las manos, mientras miraba las noticias en la televisión. Ladeo su rostro para verme. Estaba bastante seria. En mis diez años de conocerla podía leer en su rostro que algo tramaba.

-_ "El baño esta listo"_ - Lo sabía.

-_ "Gracias"_ - Pfft, buen intento - _"De igual manera, no me harás cambiar de opinión"_ - Caminé a paso rápido al baño.

- _"¡Ymir!"_ -

Pasaron cerca de treinta y cinco minutos en lo que termine de bañarme, arreglarme, hablarle a mi padre para avisarle que faltaría por motivos de salud y finalmente, casi arrastrar a Christa al coche. Desde que salimos no me dirigía la palabra. Incluso, cuando bajamos a la clínica de nuestra ginecóloga, no espero a que le abriera la puerta como era costumbre... no estaba enojada... estaba realmente cagada conmigo, por querer ayudarla con el asunto de sus alborotadas hormonas, pero bueno, todo sea por su bien.

Llegamos a la recepción donde nos atendió un chico rubio, Mike, según tengo entendido, la pareja de Nanaba, o algo así, por que también estaba René y no actuaba como simple 'amigo' con ella. Como sea, Mike es un tipo bastante... raro, por su manía por oler las cosas, incluso personas. Pero igual, después de un rato, uno termina acostumbrándose. En fin, después de avisar de nuestra inesperada llegada, fui a sentarme a un lado de Christa, que estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas en uno de los sillones. No pareciera que tuviera ánimos de hablarme.

Saqué mi celular, para clickear un pequeño botón azul y redondo, el bendito internet... en vista de que iba a hacerme la ley del hielo, con algo debería entretenerme...

- _"¿Por que?"_ -

- _"¿Por que, que?"_ - Respondí sin despegar la mirada del aparato.

- _"Es sólo de tomarme las benditas pastillas"_ - Dale con lo mismo - _"Nanaba lo dijo la cita pasada"_ -

- _"Por que, no"_ -

- _"¿Por que? ¡Se van a caducar!"_ -

- _"Que caduquen"_ - Oh... Reiner hará una reunión hoy, lo acaba de publicar hace veintiocho minutos en la red social.

- _"Eres imposible"_ -

- _"Y tu terca"_ - Amo cuando se enoja - _"Reiner hará reunión hoy, ¿vamos?"_ -

- _"Si, al fin de cuentas, es el único que me escucha"_ - ¡Jajajajajaja!

Para evitar más pelea, decidí quedarme en silencio. Ella sabe, yo se, todo el mundo sabe que Reiner muere por el pequeño ángel a un lado mio. Pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Cinco minutos más de silencio, y fue cuando el rubio raro que estaba de recepcionista nos hizo pasar al consultorio de Nanaba.

- _"Cuanto tiempo, chicas"_ - Saludó con esa sonrisa cordial.

- _"Hace poco más de medio año"_ - Comenté tomando asiento frente al escritorio de nuestra ginecóloga y amiga de la infancia. Christa aún en silencio se sentó en la silla disponible a un lado mio.

-_ "Bueno, ¿que ha habido de nuevo?"_ - La rubia de casi de mi estatura se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio frente a nosotras. Sacó de un cajón un expediente, el de nosotros, obviamente.

- _"La señorita Reiss tiene retraso de dos semanas"_ - Miré de reojo, su expresión era épica. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, nuevamente el entrecejo fruncido, su mirada entre amenazadora y acusadora a la vez - _"Me dice que es el clima, pero, dos semanas se me hace muchísimo"_ -

- _"¿Cuando fue la última que tuvieron relaciones?"_ - Directo al grano.

- _"Hace como tres meses y usé protección"_ - Respondí su mirada de obviedad con la mía. Alzó una ceja - _"¿Que? es verdad..."_ -

-_ "Christa, a la mesa"_ - Nanaba se levantó sin quitarme la mirada burlona de encima... mierda, ¿ahora que hice?

Seguí con la mirada el trayecto de mi chica, desde que se subió, hasta que levantó un poco la blusa y bajo ligeramente el borde de su falda. Seguía con la misma mirada. Carajo. Volví mi vista al aparato frente a mi. A la otra para que no me odie momentáneamente, dejaré que le de una maldita sobredosis de hormonas o algo por el estilo, para que así aprenda el por que no me gusta que tome tanto medicamento. Miré la pantalla de la ecografía. No entendía ni un carajo. Volví la vista a mi celular.

- _"Hablando enserio"_ - Miré de reojo a Nanaba que miraba curiosa la pantalla - _"¿Hace cuanto tuvieron relaciones?"_ -

- _"Tres meses..."_ - Christa contestó por mi, esa es mi chica. Me levanté para ir a un lado de Christa y mirar mas de cerca la pantalla.

- _"¿Por que?"_ - Pregunté con nerviosismo.

- _"Por que Christa tiene aproximadamente cinco semanas de embarazo, creo que deberíamos hacer un examen de sa-"_ - Mi cerebro no pudo traducir más, lo ultimo que vi fue como todo mi mundo se movía, seguido de un profundo color negro.

Continuará...


End file.
